


Turning the Tables

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: And Yu liking it a lot, Bullying, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Our Magician can be extra cool too, Revenge, Yoosk being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: He placed his headphones on his ears and started tapping his foot to the music. Then he wore a grin and made a sign for the bullies to come at him. Watching him looking so confident made the leader feel... different.





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the folks on discord to help come with the idea ! (you guys are the best)  
Yosuke turning the tables is a nice change, and you know what ? Hells yeah

It was a shock when Yu found a bunch of bullies locking Yosuke into a trashcan behind the school.

But that kind of shock was nothing compared to the one the bullies felt on their bones afterwards.

He dragged a dirty and beat up Yosuke to the infirmary. The poor boy was injured and scared, clinging to his partner like a lifeline, it hurt Yu's heart badly to see him like this, and even more knowing that he was too late to save him. When Yosuke took a nap in the infirmary, Yu was left alone in his thoughts.

When Yosuke woke up the discussion they had was heavy. Yosuke kept on dodging the subject and Yu had to repeatedly snap him back to make him realize the situation.

The brunette explained that those were sons of families suffering from Junes's success. Yu pointed out that he could clearly fight back if he wanted to, but Yosuke insisted that if it wasn't him, it was going to be his parents, or worst, their employees. The taller-one winced at the allusion he was making.

"Yosuke look, you can't just let them walk all over you. You need to show that you won't let them beat you like this. You need to fight back.

\- But-

\- I don't care about your "buts", I won't let them hurt you like this. If you don't fight back, I will. And it would be better if the message came from you instead of me."

Yosuke stayed silent and looked away. Yu got up.

"Look I'll let you think about it, but if you don't do something now I'll take the matter into my hands." He slowly made his way out of the room. Before being interrupted by Yosuke's voice.

\- "W-Wait !" He turned his head to look at his partner. "Hum that's... I just... Hum..." He looked away. "When you said... that... you don't want me hurt well..." He slid a hand of his mouth. "Th-thanks..."

Yu got out of the room and only after he checked there was no one else, he hid his grin with his own hand. He admits that he likes being the protector figure, as cliché as it sounds, being the hero that swoops in the last seconds can provide some pretty sights. Like the embarrassed face of a certain brunette for example. He liked a lot that cute side of him, all flustered, gratefull, and apologetic, too bad he didn't show it more often.

He kept on grinning like an idiot until some students walked passed him.

* * *

A week later at the end of the day, Yu got around the school to look for maybe more students to talk to for quests, until he heard arguing.

"So sucker you scared ?

\- What, think you can beat us or something ?"

Yu got closer to the voices until he saw Yosuke standing in front of three guys. He hid himself behind a wall to observe and see if he had to intervene. He was hiding behind the bullies so he could get a good look at Yosuke's face, he looked... calm. In control. An expression he didn't see on Yosuke often. Then Yosuke reached to headphones on his neck, the same he does when he's about to fight shadows, Yu swallowed. Is he really..?

He placed his headphones on his ears and started tapping his foot to the music. Then he wore a grin and made a sign for the bullies to come at him. Watching him looking so confident made the leader feel... different.

One of the bullies charged at him and he dodged the same way he usually does, saying his trademark quote : "Too slow !"

The bully stumbled and fell down as his failures, just like shadows do. Another bully launched at Yosuke, he dodged the same way and this time, kicked the bully in the back, making him brutally hit the ground.

Yu kept on watching in silence, dumbstruck at his partner's show of skills. Eyes stuck on The Magician.

Yosuke provoked the last bully, and him too was charging at him, but the brunette made him trip with a well placed kick before dealing the final blow with a kick to the... sensible parts. Ouch. But the Leader kept watching Yosuke twirl to dodge attacks while wearing a big smile and clearly toying with his opponents. There was something, peculiar about seeing him like this. Something... pretty damn _attractive._

After a dodge, he punched one of the guys in the face knocking him to the side, until the other bully, pulled out an actual knife from his pocket. Yosuke dodged an attack directed to his face with a "Wow !" and grabbed the arm with the knife while it was sticking in midair next to him. He twisted it making the bully cried in pain and let go of the knife, and he caught it in midair before kicking the bully in the stomach.

"Well, that's not how you use a knife. _That's_ how you do it !" He grinned with a smile that made Yu swallow _hard_. He runned at the bully with the knife before pining him to the wall, and placing the knife to his throat. Yu let out a ragged breath following the swallowing, he could feel heat coming from under his clothes and his breath getting hotter. he grabbed his shirt at the chest and felt his heartbeat racing.

Yosuke kicked the bully with his knee in, once again, the sensible parts, knocking another one out. The last adversary had gotten up and tried to swing at him, he dodged again, whore a glorious grin, raised his leg, and kicked the bully in the back of the head, making the guy hit the wall hard with a noise. But the Leader was more intersted watching and tracing, capturing every detail of Yosuke's form and muscles as he slowly put his leg down with that same _hot _grin. The brunette walked back a bit and did some little jumps.

"Come on, you can do better than that !" He provoked with a snarky voice that Yu was totally going to play in his brain out of context later, and the last one standing rushed at him, even before he got close, Yosuke kicked him in the stomach making him fall backwards, and actually followed him in his fall, pining him down to the ground.

Yu tightened his grip around the fraction of the wall he was holding and cringed at how much he wanted to be that guy _pined_ under his partner as he held that _sexy grin_ and twirled the knife in his hands with his _slick_ _fingers. _He wondered if in this position, he could feel Yosuke's thighs on his waist, some same muscles he toned in the TV World, with such agility his legs would have some strength, a strength he could feel behind the soft fabric of maybe those _extra tight_ red jeans. Or maybe behind nothing at all, and just feeling his soft skin against his own as he presses all his weight on the silver-haired teen, while smiling and licking his lips.

Yu felt his knees growing weaker by the second as he tried to resist.

But it was over for the Leader when Yosuke licked the blade to freely provoke the bully pined under him. Yu bit his lip _hard_ as he supressed a sound to keep himself hidden but embraced the very approving feeling sinking in his body.

"What more sucker ?" He smirked at his victim before laughing, and the silver-haired teen couldn't stop his brain from internally screaming _**Y****_e_s**._ Yosuke lauched a final attack by throwing a punch at the bully's face, making a crushing sound and knocking him out. The brunette got up with a sigh, and started walking away, until the bully he previously pined to the wall tried to get up, and Yosuke brutally turned around. "Nope !" He threw the knife across and it stuck itself right next to the bully's head. "Stay down would you ?" Yu choked down another very approving whine as he gripped his shirt and the wall even tighter, trying to stay up. Yosuke laughed and sighed before pulling the headphones of his ears and shaking his hair, making some sweat splash off and glistened in the light of the evening sun. He walked away from the scene as the bullies desperately ran away.

Yu was too occupied admiring his parter to remark him actually noticing him and talking to him.

"WHA- Oh hi partner ! Hehe... Hum... Yeah tha- OW !" The sound of his hurt partner made him snap to reality.

\- "Are you okay ?

\- I-I think I cut my tongue..." He had a hard time articulating his sentence and he was holding his hands like he was going to reach into his own mouth.

An idea merged in Yu's excited mind.

\- "Want me to check ?" At his words Yosuke walked forward in front of Yu and opened his mouth to let him check.

Yu got closer to look, and indeed it was a bit cut.

"It is a bit cut. Well you know what they say, _kiss it better_."

Yosuke made a questionning noise but the Fool was alrady delving right in mouth open. The Magician made an embarrassed noise as reaction. The feeling of the inside of his partner made Yu ecstatic, thinking that this was the same boy that did all of this beat down earlier was now squirming under his touch.

But, he wantd to change that. He picked up Yosuke's hands in his own and placed them on himself, wanting to be touched and encouraging him. He wanted to be shoved onto the ground and his partner all over him, the weight on him, his sweat, his hot brathing, being reduced to nothing under the hungry caramel gaze of his best friend. He kept on rubbing Yosuke's hands on him, until the brunette pulled back, Yu kept chasing him but he pulled too far.

\- "Hu-hum... Ok.. That's... Huh... L-let's do that later okay ? I-I want to wash off first..." He blushed deeply and laughed awkwardly.

\- "Anything you want."

Yu kept a hand in his own as they walked off school grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> It's maybe a bit short sorry... But I hope you likes it !  
Yosuke being a badass doesn't happen often and SHOULD  
I don't really know what to say expect once again thanks to the folks at discord !


End file.
